Flint Polar
"You reckon I'm bimolar?" ― Flint Polar Flint Polar is a Character in the Lettuceverse, and was first seen in Arc 3. He has the power of Amplified Emotions, such as when hes angry, his skin turns red, he literally sets on fire and gains increased strength, when sad, He turns blue, and starts freezing everything around him, etc. His powers are extremely unpredictable because he is Bipolar, and generally has mood swings. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Flint is about 5 foot 6, has bushy dirty blond hair, and has a somewhat rural appearance, wearing boots and jeans, as well a short sleeved collared shirt. He is also sometimes seen wearing a red scarf. Personality Flint is extremely bipolar, and can change mood in pure seconds, but he is generally friendly and somewhat hyper. His biggest trait is his extreme impatience, and hates waiting, even for a couple seconds. He has a very southern way of talking, often using phrases like "Ain't" and "Reckon". He has a strong sense of justice, but it can sometimes be overwhelmed by his emotions. Flint is also pretty lazy and can come off as quite childish. When push comes to shove, Flint will always try and pull through for his friends, however. Background ARC 1:Lettuceverse Flint first appeared alongside Wade Newton in ARC 3, where they were the main characters. He then appeared again alongside Wade and Emma Breeze in ARC 6, where they rescued the NGD, and joined them at the end of the ARC. Flint re-appeared in ARC 8, where he seen arguing about something with Max before Max was summoned to Chief with the rest of the Alpha Squad, and didn't appear again the ARC. Flint made his next appearance in ARC 10, where he participated in storming Norman's base, and had a supporting role. Flint appears again in ARC 11, where his is the main character of the ARC, and teams up with Wade and Jake Jones to stop the cities fortune being stolen by Riley Umbra. Flint appears again in ARC 14, and rescues the NGD with Jake Jones's and Riley's help. He then has a Cameo in ARC 15, being seen walking out of Chief's office before the news of Brix's plan gets in. Flint then helps track down Brix in ARC 16, and has a supporting role. Flint appears again in ARC 17, where he, Jake, and Riley get captured by Norman. He is rescued in ARC 19, and Fights with the NGD against Norman and his group in this ARC, and ARC 20, and has a supporting role in 19, but a minor role in 20. He has a minor role in ARC 23, where he helped fight Casey Minuo and Zack Abbibo when they attacked the base while mind-controlled. He then had a main role in ARC 25. He appeared again in ARC 30, where he was one of the first ones out of the tournament. He appears again in ARC 35, and has a main role. ARC 2:Metaverse Flint was a primary character in the first series of heroes, then appeared once in series 2 season 2 with Saint. He wasn't seen again after that, but Hunter led the heroes into a trap disguised as Flint in season 5. It is Unknown what happened to him after series 2, and is assumed to still be working with Wade and Saint. Abilities *Anger: Turns red. Gains Super Strength, Fire Immunity, Literally starts erupting, with his entire body going ablaze, and gets slightly increased durability. **Sadness: Flint gets depressed over something and turns blue. He gains immunity to any kind cold weather, and will freeze anything in about a 10-foot radius of him, he also has the ability to shoot icicles in this emotion. *Fear: Flint turns Yellow, and gains super speed, which is normally a running gag of him running away and running right into a wall after being scared by an enemy. **Disgust/Nauseous: When Flint gets disgusted by something, he turns extremely green, and can spit acid out of his mouth. *Overjoyed: When Flint gets extremely happy, he turns Gold and gives off a bright light, like a lightbulb. Paraphernalia *red Scarf *Guitar *Revolver (for dire situations) Limitations *If you figure out Flint's powers in a fight, it becomes easy to control his powers by manipulating his emotions. *Flint is also pretty impatient, so if an opponent is dodging his attacks, he might get too caught up with anger to think about his situation. *There is a slight delay of his powers when he switches emotions, so he could be attacked in the 3 second interim of no Powers. Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Metaverse Characters Category:Lettuce Characters